Lightning Scared
by HyperionX
Summary: The twin-tailed fox didn't expect to encounter this ordeal so soon in this world. Those loud lights from the sky had begun their attacks once again, and it felt all the same as it was back home. Little does he know, that someone else shares the same fear as him.


**Sorry, this is essentially a repost. After reading this again, I finally realized how out of place this looks in** _ **Acts of Randomness**_ **. I mean that was supposed to a collection of _supposedly_ funny one-shots, but this one just didn't seem to be leaning to be like that. Maybe it's my OCPDness (yeah, it's definitely that), I'm not sure.**

* * *

The sun had long set already, and the town of Ponyville became quiet as everyone went to sleep. However, it wasn't really quiet and peaceful at all.

Dark clouds gloomed the night sky, producing heavy rain showers that poured all over the town, causing streets to become muddy, and rain drops knocking on the roofs of the many houses. What made it a little difficult to sleep were the thunderstorms that came along with the bad weather.

Inside a certain cottage, a young fox guest was having trouble sleeping. He shivered every time lightning struck, which produced the ear-piercing sound of thunder. With the number of times lightning had struck, the fox had become expectant yet clueless of when the next one will strike, but this didn't make him any less scared of the roaring thunders. It just made his anxiety more pronounced, making him cover his ears.

Just then, the sky dropped its loudest thunderclap yet. The terrifying sound made him shout and jump out of the couch he was resting on, his fear rising higher than before. He lied down on the floor, covering his head with both of his gloved hands, shaking. He was hoping the rain would stop very soon, it was really draining his energy.

The yellow fox has always been afraid of lightning, back when he was still in his world. Every time there was an incoming storm, he'd cover his ears with earmuffs. His best friend and brother, the blue hedgehog, found out about this when they travelled in some strange world just because a certain doctor asked them to. The hedgehog found him to be silly and cute because of his apparent weakness. But he was always there for the young fox, telling him it will be okay. Now the little fox wished his brother would wake up and remember his fear of lightning, and simply just run to this cottage and protect him from the lightning bolts of the sky, but the chances of that happening are slim. _S-Sonic, w-where are you…?_

Only now did he realize that he wasn't alone at all. In fact, did he even remember that he was a guest? He wouldn't be a guest if he was all alone. It was that yellow Pegasus who took him in, along with that bunny whose name is pretty much ironic seeing how it acts.

He slowly got up on his feet, still shaking as it still rained strong outside, the chances of another lightning strike remaining the same. He walked up the stairs, and quietly opened the door of the Pegasus's room. He didn't expect to see the mare to be shivering in fright under the blankets.

The fox was somewhat happy, happy because he wasn't alone, that someone else was also afraid of that monster known as thunder and lightning. But at the same time, he was also sad, sad that someone else is also sharing the same fear he has. It was like looking at a mirror.

Another lightning struck down, but this time, the fox only jumped a little. He was more focused and worried for the Pegasus. She curled into a ball position even more, holding on to the blankets even tighter, still shaking. He swore he heard her crying a little. The fox walked closer to her bed, the rain drops still tapping loud on the roof and on the window near her bed. Now that he knew how scared she was, the fox lost all attention for her and his brief obliviousness to the raging storm was lost. His eyes widened at the millionth strike of lightning, followed by the intense sound of thunder.

The Pegasus squeaked when she heard the terrifying sound. She shivered under the blanket. She couldn't sleep at all, and if she doesn't, she won't be able to take care of the animals for the next day, since she won't be able to regain enough energy. The thought alone made her want to overcome her fear, but it was no use. The lightning still overpowered her spirits of determination. She heard someone call her name, which took her by surprise. She shouted, and backed up to the rear end of the bed.

"Ahhh! W-wait Fluttershy it's j-just m-me! Tails!" He tried to calm her down, even though he himself was very anxious about the current weather.

"Oh T-Tails, y-you s-scared me!" She put a hoof on her chest, breathing heavily as she tried to calm down.

"Sorry Fluttershy I was just- AHHH!" Yet another flash of lightning made the fox jump. He jumped up onto the Pegasus's bed, snuggling up beside her, and cowered under her forelegs. He was actually thinking of asking if he could sleep with her, but the weather apparently pushed him to do it nonetheless.

The yellow Pegasus had a similar reaction. The loud thunder made her squeak, and out of instinct, made her embrace and snuggle with the fox. It was a hug that looked like it was her saving grace from the storm.

Both of them trembled under the wrath of the dark clouds that brought down heavy rain and bright electric lights of doom.

Fluttershy finally draped the blanket over her and the fox. Somehow, it made her feel safer, even if it was just a sheet. It acted like a thin shield for her.

But for Tails, nothing seemed to have worked.

They really hoped the storm would end soon.

Sunlight peeked through the window as morning arrived. The storm had stopped a few hours ago, and only now was the fox able to sleep.

Fluttershy was able to take it better. She was able to sleep much faster, though she was still scared by it. She slowly opened her eyes and saw daylight. When she looked down, she saw the most peaceful and adorable sight. Tails was still snuggled up beside her, with his head just under her forelegs. The Pegasus couldn't help but stare and smile at the fox. She stroked his head soothingly, careful so to not wake him up. She slowly moved her head closer, and lightly kissed his forehead, whispering, "Sleep tight, little fox."

She slowly and carefully got up from bed, and draped the blanket around Tails. She headed downstairs, and prepared breakfast for both her guest and herself, happy to see the beautiful morning sunshine seep through the window.

* * *

 **You know, it actually rained and stormed outside when I was halfway through writing this (back in 2015 that is). Coincidence? I think not.**


End file.
